The present invention relates to devices used in connection with jaw vises and jaw plates and, more specifically devices that will hold jaw vises and jaw plates in a secure position.
Vises are universally used to hold work pieces in place on table top or other flat surfaces. Generally, the vise sits parallel to the table top and is clamped to the table, thereby allowing the vise to hold in place and secure a work piece so that machining can be performed on the work piece.
Many advances related to vises and clamps and mounts for vises are related to working with irregular shaped work pieces. As such, such devices are designed to conform to the shape of the work piece, or employ some type of mechanism to change the angle from normal that the vise holds a work piece in place. However, most work pieces and parts are of a relatively normal geometric shape (i.e. cubes, cylinders, etc.) and machining of the part is done along either the horizontal or vertical axis of the work piece.
As an example, a cylinder may have machining done, either along the central axis of the cylinder or perpendicular to the central axis. While regular vises generally can be clamped to a table top either perpendicular to the table top or parallel to the table top to hold the cylinder, a vise usually will accommodate only one of these positions. That is, vises generally are designed to hold a work piece in either a horizontal or perpendicular position, but not both. It would be advantageous to have a clamp or mount that could easily secure a single vise in either a perpendicular or parallel position to the table top, in a quick, easy and efficient manner. Further, such a device must be solid so that the vise is properly and securely held in place when moved from the first position to the second position.